Daylight Forever
by Sora Ishida1
Summary: Sora Takenouchi and Matt Ishida have been friends since they were very young. Now, Sora reflects back on those days and the mistake that killed the chance of ever being loved by him. Matt wonders if he'll ever get her to look at him the same as she did th
1. To You I Belong

__

"To You I Belong"

Sora Takenouchi sat on her pale pink covered bed and stared at the picture on her bedside. The air was warm outside and the sun was shining, but she stayed inside staring at that picture of herself and her friend Matt Ishida when they were only twelve.

Now, they were split. He was in America. She was in Obadiah. They were two worlds apart. Still, he didn't know about the love for him that was locked away in her heart. After all these years, he still hadn't realized he had the power to unlock her heart and set that love free.

__

rain fell down, 

you were there

I cried for you when i

hurt my hand

storm a rushin in

wind was howlin

I called for you

you were there 

Stuck. She had been stuck in the middle. Sora had been dating Tai, Matt's best friend and secretly had liked him. She tried to break up with Tai, but found out Matt only liked her as a "friend". 

A friend. Sora sighed and looked outside. It was a beautiful day. Matt was probably signing autographs and loving other girls…not her. Of course not her.

__

when ever dark turn to night

and though the dream seem this long

in the day light forever

to you i belong

beside the sea 

where the waves go

i drew a heart for you

in the sand

in fields were streams turn to rivers

i ran to you 

you were there

when ever dark turns to night

and though the dreams seam this long

in the daylight forever

to you i belong 

To see him so happy made her smile. He always accepted awards and never forgot to thank his "friends". Tai, Mimi, Tk, Kari, Izzy, Joe….Sora.

The picture of Matt holding Sora's hand high up in the air after she won a soccer match. The picture was taken from very close. His eyes sparkled the same childish way now as they did then. His blonde hair was still blonde and his perfect smile was still…well, perfect.

He had always been there for her. Matt had been there when she broke her arm on the gymnasium in fifth grade. And then, when she was fourteen and home alone, he walked through the rain to keep her company. 

Then, on Valentines day when she was fifteen, they went to the beach for a dance and she stopped. Sora drew a heart in the sand and wrote M.I. Matt had smiled at her and she had blushed before Tai came to ruin the moment. 

Camping in the woods a year ago, they had goofed around in the streams by the river. Those were memories that would stay in her heart forevermore. Matt Ishida…the love of her lifetime.

__

i ran to you 

you were there

when ever dark turns to night

and though the dreams seam this long

in the daylight forever

to you i belong

to you i belong

to you i belong 


	2. You Wrote The Book On Love

__

"You Wrote The Book On Love"

Matt Ishida sat on his bed. He was alone. All alone in that cold hotel room in New York City. He hadn't gone out with his friends, partying and drinking in celebration of their new album. No. He couldn't. It didn't feel right to have fun when Sora was all the way across the world, being loved by someone she didn't love.

If only things had turned out like he had dreamed. If only…

__

When I first met you 

My life turned a page 

Chapter one was how true love was made 

You taught me with your kiss 

Things about romance I missed 

You knew everything from A to Z 

What pleases you and what pleases me 

Girl when you touched me 

I began to understand, oh 

It was prom. So long ago, it seemed. Sora was sitting outside on a bench by herself. Her baby blue dress sparkled under the street lights and her hair stayed in place even though she had ran out there at full speed.

She had been hurting. Tai had stood her up. He didn't go to the prom, he just called and told her that Kari was sick and he couldn't make it. Yeah, right. Matt knew that Tai was out with that Kelsey girl he had been bragging about.

But Matt couldn't tell Sora that the guy she had given her heart to was cheating on her. He couldn't take seeing the pain on her face. Nor could he handle the tears he would see falling. 

__

You, you wrote the book on love 

And I want to read every word 

So I know everything about you 

You, you wrote the book on love 

Girl I just can't get enough of your love 

I know you wrote the book on love 

Matt walked closer to her, his eyes sparkling with a happy feel. He smiled at her as he sat down. A sigh escaped his lips as he did. 

"He-he didn't keep his promise. He didn't come to the prom with me. We had talked about this night since last year," Sora spoke softly. Matt put his arm around her.

That seemed to make things better for her. She seemed like she felt so much better. A smile came to her face as she looked up at him. 

And Matt knew, he would never let her go…but he did.

__

Each time I hold you I find something new 

'Cause I know what I love about you, baby 

Girl I discover you bring out the lover in me, yeah 

You're like a fire that burns in my soul 

Like a volcano, I'm ready to blow 

'Cause every time I look at you 

I feel love I can't explain, oh 

In her eyes, he could see her heart. All her insecurities were worn right on her sleeve. He could tell she was uncomfortable with Tai. Sora seemed so at ease with him. Being in his arms must've meant something to her.

Then, something changed, in a flash Sora was no longer there. She had walked off holding Tai's hand. He had made it. Tai had kept his promise…and hurt Matt terribly. 

There he was with Sora, she was looking at him like he was the one for her. He fell in love with her then. But not everything turns out so perfect in his world.

__

You, you wrote the book on love 

And I want to read every word 

So I know everything about you 

You, you wrote the book on love 

Girl I just can't get enough of your love 

I know you wrote the book on love 

Matt sighed and turned on the television. Commercials were promoting his new album and tour. Why? Why must he be cursed with this fame? Yes, he wanted it. Yes, it was his life; but Sora was more than that to him. She was a part of him.

He remembered the day Sora had been showing off for a guy in fifth grade. She fell of the gymnasium work out machine in gym and broke her arm. 

Matt blushed as he remembered that day they went to the beach and she drew a heart for him in the sand with _M.I _written in it. 

__

I hear what your heart is saying to me 

I see the picture so clearly 

I'm thirsty for the knowledge 

True love brings 

What you're near me 

Then, camping in the woods a year ago, they had goofed around in the streams by the river. Those were memories that would stay in his heart forevermore. Sora Takenouchi…the love of his lifetime.

__

You, you wrote the book on love 

And I want to read every word 

So I know everything about you 

You, you wrote the book on love 

Girl I just can't get enough of your love 

I know you wrote the book on love 

~*~*~

****

A/N: Okay, that's the end! So sweet! I love these songs! "To You I Belong" belongs to B*Witched and "You Wrote The Book On Love" belongs to BSB! HOPE YOU LIKED!

~Sora Ishida~


End file.
